Megaman X: Family forever
by Israa
Summary: X keeps telling himself that he is alone and always will be but Zero comforts him by telling he isn't alone and that they will always be together. Meanwhile an ancient evil is lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic so please go easy on me. Just hopng that you all enjoy the story and I will try to upload sooner.

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman X and other characters but I do own the fanfic. So now on with the story!

Chapter 1: Alone

X was walking through the confusing hallways of Maverick Hunter Headquarters. He was going to the roof to get some time alone. When he reached his destination a small smile managed to crawl up to his face. He sat down and watched the setting sun. It was beautiful. It was the only time X was in peace. Then a thought struck him,' I wish that my family was here and even old '. A single tear slid down his face and the wind began to howl. It was like the wind was trying to take away his greif.

Meanwhile, Zero was searching for X. He was no where to be found so he gave up his search. X and Zero. Both discovered after a century of their creation. Although Zero regained some of his memories, X didn't know anything about his past. He didn't know who his creator was all he remember was being awoken and found by . Zero was returning to his quarters. He was thinking,' I know some bits of my past and that's enough for me, but X doesn't know his past and I'm worried about him. I know he had but he is not in this world anymore. I have to find X, he must be feeling pretty lonely' and with that he ran of to find his best friend again.

While he was searching a thought struck him," I forgot to check the roof",' I'm such an idiot'. When he reached the roof he saw X sitting at the edge and the wind was blowing pretty strongly. He walked over to him " X" no response, " X, are you okay bud". " Go away Zero. I want to be alone." X looked really sad and angry " X look…I know how you feel. But now c'mon X you have the hunters, do you think your alone. No X your not alone and never will be. You even have me…". The anger went away from X's face, " Zero, I have been alone my entire activated life without no memory of my past. Atleast….atleast you have most of your memories back. Me, nothing". There was great sadness in X's voice and the wind started to blow harder. Zero sighed," listen X, you might have nothing about your past, heck not even I have everything about my past and I tend to keep it that way. C'mon X smile I'm your best buddy. Where is the X with a cheerful personality hmm"." That X is no more Zero". Zero made X look towards him and he almost winced at the sadness in his eyes," No, that X is still there. Just bring a smile to your face and the old X is back", and then Zero started tickling X. " Stop it Zero. Ha ha ha. Zero!". Zero stopped, " look the old X is back and your smiling again". " Sorry and thank you Zero". Zero smiled and said," X were best friends and anytime".

And with that they sat together as best of friends and watched the moon and city. But soon they were going to be even more than friends.

End of chaprer 1.

Finally! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. More coming soon with a hangout and action so stay tuned and please review,


	2. Chapter 2 : The mystery of X's power

Hey! How are you sorry for the long delay but I was enjoying my summer breaks and now I am back with a new chapter. So before we start off I just want to let you know that I can't upload fast because of school.

Now then to the chapter.

Chapter 2: Maverick raid

It was a peaceful morning in the MHHQ. Birds were flying and the gentle breeze felt calming. There was a blossom tree and a familiar blue reploid was sitting under it enjoying the view. "X!". X turned to look and see who it was. It was Zero. "Hey Zero, what's the rush". He was panting when he reached X. " There's a maverick raid going on in Central city!". X looked surprised. A maverick raid, but how? We destroyed Sigma. He got out of his daze and said " what!". " No time for questions now c'mon. we have to go quick." X was up at his feet in less than a second and the two reached their bikes in the garage. They revved their engines up and blasted of. While on their bikes they could see smoke from the distance. Hopefully no humans were endangered in the raid. When they reached Central city it was a mess. Cars broken or blasted to pieces, fallen buildings, destroyed roads. The place was barren of life. The only sound they could hear was the wind or the little fire that was left. X and Zero were in shock of what happened to the place. They couldn't speak but only one thought came to their minds, ' who or what could have done this destruction'. " X, Zero status report" it was Alia. " Well the damage done is horrible. Can you check for any survivors Alia." Zero asked. She started searching but she can't, something was disrupting the computer. " Zero I can't there's something wrong but you both should search the buildings that are still stable. There could be possibilities of survivors." " OK thanks Alia. X Alia told us to search the buildings that are stable for any possibilities of survivors. X, X hey you ok". He asked with concern in his voice. X didn't reply at first and told " I have a bad feeling about something and I'm not liking it at all". He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said " don't worry X. we won't let our guard down."

They entered a building and there was only one building that looked stable and boy was it huge. They went inside and started searching for survivors and thankfully the lights were working. They searched the first room, no one. Second room, no one. Third room, no one and so they kept checking the other rooms. They did stumble upon a room that looked like a battle raged in here. Blood was on the walls and destroyed reploid parts were on the ground. They both went in. Zero started investigating the reploid parts on the ground. X stared closely at the room, he started to have visions of what happened in here and he suddenly started to have a harsh headache with the images repeating inside his head. Zero noticed X's sudden screech and saw him holding his head. He hurried to his friend and grabbed him. "X..X!. Are you ok." X was panting because of the pain. " I'm ok Zero, don't worry." " Are you sure your ok. You look in pain." Zero let go of him. " X what is it". X looked at him and sighed. " I was observing the room when these images started to appear in my mind. At first it was ok but it got more intense and I couldn't handle." " what was it about?". X tensed up a little bit. " it's ok, if you don't want to tell then don't." he eased up a little bit. They kept searching through other different rooms and the others were a mess but it looked like a battle did not happen except in that room. This was weird. Very weird indeed. They also stumbled in another room that looked like a battle arena. Zero's and X's senses were tingling that something was watching them but it didn't show itself. " There's something not right in here" X said. Zero agreed. Something was not definitely not right in here. Then they heard something charging up. It was a cannon they tried locating but it shot from above. They were fast enough to dodge the blast from above. There was something standing there. It was a dark colored reploid. (Authors note: Think about Prometheus from Megaman ZX). "Who are you" X asked. " My name is of no importance to you. The only important thing is to defend your Dragon Flame from me Hahaha." He then started attacking X. he dodged the attacks easily. " oh I see that you cannot be taken down easily. Well then l'll show you a little bit of my power." He suddenly released a powerful dark cyclone that was filled with spades and these spades targeted Zero. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and got hit. He fell down unconscious. X ran up to him. " Zero Zeroo, wake up. C'mon wake up. Please.". "hahahahah. Such a weakling." X was suddenly surrounded by an icy blue aura. He turned around and released a powerful ice attack that almost hit him. " X this is the power of the Dragon Flame." X said nothing in reply and unleashed another attack that did go towards him but it attacked him from the back and exploded upon impact. Prometheus in return unleashed another cyclone but this time it was fully plasma. X was unable to dodge it and got and heavily damaged. Then X released an ice attack that went straight for Prometheus and he counter attacked with a dark beam laser. The power of X's attack was so much that it damaged Prometheus heavily (but not that heavily) and it took almost all the power away from X's core and it left him weak. The only thing he remembered was the explosion and Prometheus's laugh.

After sometime Zero woke up. He looked around and saw X lying on the ground unconscious and out of power. Zero ran to him and put his head on his lap. " X..X are you ok. Speak buddy please. C'mon please speak, wake up." Zero was even more worried now. He checked his breathing and he could barely feel it and there was almost no pulse. He called to Alia, " Alia can you hear me. Not clearly but any report. X is heavily and critically injured can you teleport us back. No Zero I can't there's still a disruption. We're working on it. You'll be back at the base in five minutes." Zero sighed a sigh of relief. " Everything is going to be ok X. You'll be safe in no time". X was starting to lose more power and he was becoming weak. Zero heard a call over the com link " Zero you and X will be teleported now." He felt himself being separated in particles and soon he was in Hunter base. X was immediately placed on a stretcher and went into the emergency room. Zero was very worried. Signas came and asked " what happened out there". " I don't remember that much sir is that a reploid in black suddenly attacked us and said he wanted the Dragon Flame which X had inside of him. That reploid also said that the Flame has great power. I was knocked out and when I woke I found X unconscious." " Was there anything suspicious". "Well X and I were searching for survivors but we stumbled upon a room that was battle torn. X said he was observing the room and he started to get images in his head. But he suddenly had a harsh headache. He said that it was because of the images he got. Images of what happened in the room. That's all." " Hmm, interesting. Now you go and rest." And then Signas left. Zero went to their room but he couldn't sleep. ' X I'm worried about you. Please be ok'. But he did see some magic snow blowing outside his window.

Will X be ok find out in the next chapter : Icy heart

What a chapter don't you agree. Now does the magic ice and the words Dragon Flame look interesting too you. Tell me in the reviews. Bye for now.


End file.
